Bitter Cold Statues
by Verstrahlt
Summary: Nico di Angelo. He doesn't know who his godly parent is. But he loves his sister. What happens when Percy tells him she didn't make it? What will he do to get her back? How far will he go? Will he delve into the depths of the Labyrinth?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Another oneshot. Although I do wonder why I bother writing these. Nobody ever reads them, and nobody ever leaves reviews… if you do read this, please take the minute to post a review. It does actually boost my confidence, and make me want to write more. And by the way, this was written from my new laptop. Love it.

And one shoutout. Nice job Spurs, beating Wolves away, that's your start. You'd better beat Liverpool at home.

Bitter, Cold, Statues

They were back.

I wanted to go with them, but he said no.

"_You're too young."_

I was not. I wanted to make sure my sister would be safe.

But he had promised me.

"_I'll do my best then. I promise that."_

Even then, I had been worried. He wasn't able to deal with a manticore.

Maybe I should've gone anyway.

Nah.

She'll be here. I'm sure.

It was cold, even with the camp's magical borders. The wind stung my cheeks as a walked toward the big house

Night was falling.

Darkness always calmed me down for some reason.

Except that night. Something had been wrong.

_My eyes shot open. My stomach hurt. My eyes were itchy. Something was wrong. _

_I looked around. The Stoll's and a couple other kids were sleeping soundly. I started hyperventilating._

_Something was wrong._

_What could be wrong?_

_I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. _

_Something was wrong._

I had made it to the Big House. I opened the door and heard voices coming from the parlour.

I smiled. Bianca would be there. She wouldn't- Percy wouldn't have… _stop thinking about that Nico!_

I flung open the door. There was Chiron. And Annabeth. And Percy. And most of the other senior campers.

_But not Bianca_.

Where was she?

"Hey! Where's… where's my sister?"

An uneasy look appeared on Percy's face. He looked around at the others.

Almost like he… he thought they'd already told me… but what?

"Hey, Nico." Percy got up from his chair. "Let's take a walk, okay? We need to talk."

This wasn't a good sign.

We steered me out of the parlour and toward the porch.

"Nico… I don't know how to tell you.." Percy broke off.

My mind was going through all the possible things that could've happened to Bianca.

Unfortunately, there weren't many.

He continued. "We were in the desert, Nico…"

My breathing became shallow.

_One shall be lost in the land without rain._

No.

No!

My mind felt like it was being torn in two. My heart felt as though it had been ripped apart. I hadn't even noticed Percy- he was still going on.

"She wanted you to have this." He took out a little statue. A mythomagic figurine. I had lost interest in mythomagic ever since… _that night_.

I reached out and took it. I stared at it. This was a cruel joke. Hades? _Hades_?

Now it made sense. It all made sense.

"You promised you would protect her." I tried hard to keep my voice level.

"Nico, I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she-"

My vision was going red. "You promised!" I glared at him, my eyes felt like they were trying to peel themselves away from my face.

I gripped the statue so hard it cracked.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! You lied to me! My nightmares were right!" I was almost in tears now.

But I wasn't going to let _him _see that.

"Wait, what nightmares?" He sounded concerned. The hypocrite. Like he cared.

I threw the statue onto the ground. It skidded across the icy steps. Without me noticing, we were, by some fluke, at almost the same place as we were the last time we spoke.

When he had said- when he had lied to me. He had lied about protecting the only good aspect of my life.

"I HATE YOU!"

"She might be alive!" He said. Pretending like he cared wouldn't make me hate him any less. "I don't know for sure-"

"She's dead." I closed my eyes. It was the only way to take away the pain behind my eyes. My body was shaking with anger.

"That's what they meant. I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being… _evaluated_."

I spit out the word. "I can feel it."

"What do you mean, you can feel it?"

I was about to tell him to go away, when I heard a clattering sound.

Skeletons.

Percy drew his sword.

He was trying to get rid of me.

He had brought them here.

"You're trying to kill me! You brought these… these things!" I screamed. This was the last straw.

The idiot was trying to defend himself. "No! I mean… yes, they followed me, but no! Nico, run! They can't be destroyed!"

I held my hands over my ears. "I don't trust you!"

I was acting immature. Bianca had tol- she was gone. _Bianca was gone._

Percy was trying to put on a show of protecting me. I knew he'd turn on me soon.

"Run, Nico! Get help!"

"No!

"No! GO AWAY!" The ground rumbled. I imagined the ground opening up and taking the skeletons back to Tartarus.

The ground opened up in a huge fissure.

It sucked the skeletons down it.

Now it was just him… and me.

"How did you-"

"Go away! I wish you were dead!" I heard myself saying. But I didn't have enough energy to suck him down too.

I weighed my options. Run, die, or be herded back to Chiron to be locked away.

I.

Ran.

Why

I hear Percy fall. Hopefully the asshole would break his neck. Or his back. Or both.

I ran. I ran until the pain and sorrow caught up with me. I started to cry.

Not a few tears. It was like somebody had turned the faucet on.

I was blubbering now. Uncontrollably. The tears rolled down my face.

She was gone.

And I was alone.

Why?

Why did you leave me, Bianca?

_Why?_

Why did you become a hunter?

_Why?_

Why did you go on a stupid quest?

_Why?_

Why did you leave me? Leave me so alone?

_Why?_

No three letters could hold as much power as why.

She was gone.

And I was alone.

No!

I'd get her back. This isn't the end.

I'm a son of… Hades. I can.

_I can!_

I can bring her back. I can do anything.

She was gone, but not forever.

I was alone, but not for ever.

This wasn't the end.

_How do I get into the underworld?_

A/N

And there you go. Poor Nico's feelings after Percy told him his sister had died.

I tried to convey his feelings, anyway.  
>Just tell me what you think. RxR please. Hehe. Reviews are my inspiration.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Big AN, sorry

**A/N**

**So, the name of the game is hate me.**

**Why?**

**Good question. I'm uploading a heads-up. Haha.**

**This is gonna be continued. Screw the oneshot idea. Nico isn't... before the labyrinth and after Titan's curse, it's a clean slate for me.**

**Obviously, I have to follow a few rules. Like, how he's obsessed with getting Bianca back. **

**I'd love to give you a sneak peak, but in truth I haven't even started writing it yet. It's still an idea in progress. To make my day and help me forward, drop me a review letting me know what you think. **

**I know, I'm sorry about leaving a A/N instead of a chapter. Real chapter. **

**Don't play the game too well, ok? Let me be the best at that, anyway. **

**A shoutout? Nah. Well, new songs for me. I've started listening to Five for Fighting. And These Kids Wear Crowns. But I really like Five for Fighting. You should give em a go. It's really peaceful music, which is great.**

**Remember, reviews are inspiration. Read the story. Tell me what you think. Then tell me what you think about my idea. Thanks again, guys. **


	3. Fovea et Mortuos

Bitter Cold Statues

I didn't know where I was. I was in a place that felt like a subway tunnel. It wasn't one though. It was evil. Suddenly I was scare.

I was just a small boy. What could I do Panic was blossoming in my chest. My started hyperventilating.

Then I cursed. I remembered _his _face. The fake sympathy. Anger overwhelmed my fear, and I kept going.

_How do I get into the underworld?_

That question still haunted me. How was a small child supposed to get into the underworld? I cursed.

It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. What had I done to make the fates take Bianca away from me?

My eyes started tearing up. I was lost.

I was only 10, and I couldn't find my way out of this… maze? No. Labyrinth was more like it.

I started to cry. I slowly sank to the floor. There was nothing.

Nothing left for me, nothing in the world.

Why did it have to- why did I have to be a… demigod?

I sat there, wallowing in my self-pity, for another few minutes.

"Fuck." It felt good to swear. "Fuck! Fuck everything!" Swearing helped narrow the abyss in my heart.

I had to get into the underworld.

I had a duty, as her brother. I set my jaw. I could do this. I could get into the underworld. How hard could it be?

I wandered amongst the rooms and corridor for another few hours before I found room with huge waterfalls in it. The water dropped away into a pit in the middle of the room.

Only later did I realize how lucky I was, to be able to get through the Labyrinth without dying in some horrible way.

I had found a way into the underworld! This was it!

There was a problem, though. I couldn't very well jump into the pit. I didn't even know what would happen if I did.

I felt the feelings of failure, dread, sorrow, and pain rising up in my heart again. I had come so far. That was when I lost consciousness.

I woke with a start. There was a huge pain in my head, like someone was hitting it with a hammer. My eyes heart, my nose was stuffy, and I was sweating. Then I realized it was about a million degrees… wherever I was.

I got up slowly, wincing every time my joints cracked. I looked around. Black soil, polar trees, trampled brown grass, big huge black citadel in the distance.

My heart swelled with pride. Forgetting about my aches and pains,

I

Smiled.

For the first time since I heard the news about her, I smiled.

No, I didn't smile. I grinned. I cheered, I whooped with joy. This was it!

I could get her back! I took one step toward the palace and fell flat on my face. The pain came shooting back.

What had happened to me? Did I fall through that pit? No… I could tell, even through my drugged hope, and later blatant despair, that the pit did not lead to somewhere as nice as… that's right! The Fields of Asphodel!

That's where I was. Not that that bit of information did me any good. I was still lying flat on my face, in some really dry black dirt.

I remember thinking, _Bianca, I'll rescue you. You'll come back, and we can be a family again." _Before I passed out again.

A/N

Very short chapter. Almost an introduction to the new story. Sorry about the lengths, it's just I've been doing a load of homework, team and musical tryouts (I'm Lt. Brannigan in our rendition of Guys and Dolls) and, to make it worse (worse from an updating standpoint, but better from a me standpoint) I'm also going away on a hiking trip Monday. The good news is, not many people read my stuff anyway, so I guess me going and not being able to update won't make most people sad.

And a minor shoutout, congrats to Swansea! Scored three against West Brom, now you can brag that you have officially scored the Premier League!


End file.
